The present invention relates to a dual head combustion chamber for a gas turbine engine, more particularly such a dual head combustion chamber having improved radial distribution of the outlet temperatures and improved operation during the low power mode.
Dual-head combustion chambers for aircraft turbojet engines are known in which a low power head operates during low power engine operation, such as during landing, and a high power head which operates during high power engine operation, such as during aircraft takeoff. Such known dual head combustion chambers enable turbojet engines to produce, low emissions. In such known combustion chambers, the low power and high power heads generally comprise annular arrays of fuel injectors and are radially spaced from each other about a central axis. Either the low power head or the high power head may be located radially inwardly of the other head.
Although such combustion chambers have been generally successful, drawbacks have been documented. In particular, when the engine is operating in the low power mode, with the low power head operating alone, the exhaust gas temperatures at the combustion outer vary in a radial direction from the central axis of the combustion chamber. Such radial temperature non-homogeneity causes inefficiency in the gas turbine located immediately downstream of the combustion chamber and degrades the heat resistance of the guide vanes and turbine blades.